All-terrain vehicles (“ATV” or “ATVs”), utility-terrain vehicle (“UTV” or “UTVs”), side-by-side vehicles (“SSV” or “SSVs”), snowmobiles, and other vehicles, are often equipped with accessories in order to modify the appearance and/or performances of the vehicle.
Such vehicles are often used to perform different kinds of works and/or used in different environments. It is thus generally desirable to be able to easily install and remove accessories to such vehicles. However, most accessories often have to be installed using special mounting kits or assemblies.
There is thus a need for an attachment system which allows the installation and removal of an accessory to a vehicle.